To the New World
by Ally Marton
Summary: After another successful mission, the Team is taken without warning and thrust into a whole new world! Where they are? Well, that's where YOU come in. Multiple-crossovers. Golden Age team. Chapter 1: Naruto vs One Piece


… **It wouldn't leave me alone, okay!? I tried, I really did! So here's the first part, and now I'm going back to my other work…**

"Good work, team." Batman exited the Zeta beam as the weary teenagers followed after, visibly excited by the Batman's rare praise.

"We so kicked butt today!" Kid Flash fist pumped for emphasis. "Did you see the look on Lex's face when he had thought he had successfully taken over? And then a bunch of 'children'," his voice lowered in order to mimic the multi-dollar billionaire's cultured tone, "'obnoxious, naïve children' showed up and wiped the floor with his robot army?"

"No, Kid Klutz, my eyes were closed the entire time and I missed it." Artemis snarked at him, still somewhat sore from when an artificial intelligence had managed to land a blow on her good arm (it didn't help that the _obnoxious_, well muscledspeedster had been the one to save her blushing-in-EMBARRASMENT ONLY-form by picking her up and zooming her away from the danger).

"Too bad, it was a totally asterous expression." Robin jibed lightly. "You threw in some pretty nice shots there, _Arty_. Good call on using the electro-magnate disrupter arrows on that group that had managed to gang up on me and Kaldur." Robin and the team paused near the kitchen, Batman beginning to log in the team's success on the super computer across the room. "Never would have been able to hack their central programming without you."

Artemis rolled her eyes good naturedly, fighting down a smirk. Kaldur glanced at the two aliens who were trying not to obviously hold hands and share looks. "Superboy's strength and M'gann's telekinesis were exceptionally helpful as well."

"Hey! Aren't you guys forgetting someone? Like, an amazingly talented speedster maybe?"

Artemis widened her eyes in mock surprise. "We have one of those on the team?"

Kid Flash deadpanned, ignoring Rob's snicker. "Ha ha _ha_." He brightened back to his normal self, grin splitting from ear to ear. "Seriously though, that was our best mission yet! I'd like to see _anything _top that experience!"

_**Challenge Accepted.**_

The group started at the strange echo throughout the room, Robin noting that Batman whirled on the group, having heard it as well.

"Uh, guys?" Kid Flash glanced around, lowering himself into a defensive stance. "Did you-"

The mountain's alarm system started ringing frantically through the cave. _INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT-_

"Get into position!" Kaldur's water bearers were out and activated in a flash, situating himself so that Artemis, who already had an arrow strung, was to his back. Megan and Superboy formed up their defensive arrangement, going back to back as they scanned the area for the threat. Robin and KF formed up as well, senses heightened by adrenaline.

"Team! Move!" Batman was throwing something at them, rushing over. Before anyone respond to the leader's orders, the strangest sucking sensation came from above their heads. Too late, they looked up to find a swirling vortex, with all the appearance and ferocity of a black hole. Uttering cries of surprise, the team didn't even have time to ground themselves before they were sucked up and into the dark void.

Batman reached the portal just in time to watch it close on his team, leaving him behind. He grit his teeth so hard it hurt. The team had been taken! _Robin _had been taken from under his very nose!

_**Do not be alarmed, they're requirement is only temporary.**_

"Who are you? Where have you taken them?" Batman all but growled out. He hated it when magic was involved, and this scenario _reeked _of it.

_**Who I am is of no importance, and where they have been taken is irrelevant, as they will not be there long. **_The voice continued to echo eerily through the room. _**Much like their mentor's, they are being sent to worlds that require the unique assistance of you're… Young Justice.**_

XXX

Kid Flash couldn't be happier. He was at a local restaurant with Rob and Roy, munching on his thirty-sixth burger. The boy blunder had offered to pay, and he was enjoying every second of it. He looked down to the juicy cheeseburger, getting ready to take another bite.

"KF!"

Wally paused mid bite, looking down in horror as his hamburger suddenly grew a mouth, frowning at him.

"Wally, _wake up_!"

"GAH!" Kid Flash jerked out of his dream, drool trailing down his chin. Almost immediately regretting the sudden movement as his head protested with a vicious stab of pain. "Oh man, my hamburger sounded like Artemis." He looked around to find all of his friends staring down at him expectedly, somewhat worried. "Uh… what'd I do this time?"

"I don't know," Artemis narrowed her eyes angrily. "But I have no doubt that it _is _your fault."

Wally opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted.

_**Young Justice.**_

Robin wearily looked around as the group tensed, recognizing the voice. Kaldur finally spoke up. "Are you the entity that has taken us?"

_**I am.**_

"Why?" KF blurted out before Robin swiftly cuffed him over the head.

_**Your team has taken great strides in becoming a force of justice. I tell you now that several worlds are in jeopardy, and from your villains. The one you call Klarion is leading them across dimensions, disrupting the time space.**_

"Dude, I've studied theories on this." Wally looked around at his group. "It's bad news for _every _world, in theory, if Count Creepo is going around and dropping random baddies from alternate dimensions in them."

"What's the point of doing that though?" Megan asked, a frown marring her features.

"Klarion _is _the embodiment of chaos." Kaldur explained quietly, his eyes narrowing.

"And what's more chaotic than ripping apart the time space continuum?" Artemis bit out, ticked off at the audacity of that shrimpy brat.

_**I have no way to stop them, so I am sending you to these worlds to aid in preventing this disaster. Once you have eradicated them from the foreign dimensions, I shall send you home.**_

"How will we be able to help in these different worlds? We could encounter _anything_, literally." Robin narrowed his eyes up to where the voice seemed to emanate. __

_**Just as you are limited in your abilities, so are your adversaries. Klarion knows this, and has sent them accordingly. However, at certain times I will intervene and aid you, for your own safety.**_

The group paused, looking at one another. "Doesn't sound like we have much of a choice in this." Artemis admitted reluctantly. She hated having situations out of her control.

"As they are enemies from our world, it is our duty to stop them from harming other worlds as well." Kaldur put in, already knowing his answer.

"He said he'd send us home after we help." Megan threw in.

"I don't have a problem with bashing in some heads." Conner shrugged, cracking his knuckles.

Kid Flash and Robin glanced at one another for a few moments, before each nodding in agreement. "Alright, when do we start?" Robin called out.

_**You start now. **_The voice began to fade. _**Once you finish here, I will come and send you to the next world, good luck, Young Justice…**_

As the voice faded the group started to glance around, finally taking in their surroundings.

"So, not to sound cliché or anything," Kid Flash glanced around at the scenery, unsure of himself. "But, guys, where are we…?"

XXX

**BOOM SHAKALAKA!**

**Okay, it wasn't leaving me alone, I KNOW most of you are waiting for 'Possession' for some epic Wally bashing the demented smurf and 'No Matter What You Are' for sweet Beast Boy back story, BUT IT WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE. I keep telling myself "No, focus on your other stories, focus… CANNOT FOCUS!"**

**And THIS is the end result.**

**RULES**

**Here's what's going to happen, at every end of the chapter, I am going to give you two options to which multi-verse the team travels to. For the start, the first three votes for one category will be the deciding factor for where they go. I may increase this based on review to chapter ratio (?). The choices won't always be easy, and though some options may arise again due to popular demand, the ones that aren't picked will likely just be tossed away.**

**SO. My good peoples, here is where you come in: VOTE NOW-**

**World 1- POPULAR ANIME: Naruto vs. One Piece.**


End file.
